


Trying Mundane Things

by GazeReiRu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GazeReiRu/pseuds/GazeReiRu
Summary: Maryse is coming back to town and Alec doesn't want to deal with her just yet. Magnus being a good boyfriend tries to comfort his boyfriend and introduces him to another Mundane concept. Pride.





	Trying Mundane Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little thing I did as a challenge for Pride month, I know its late but better late then never.

When Clary and Simon first joined the New York institute it was very rare to see a Shadowhunter having or doing mundane things like: checking a phone, singing and dancing, watching tv and etc. Since Alec had started dating Magnus, the warlock had been sure to introduce some of his favorite mundane things to do. Magnus would never admit it but his favorite thing was to cuddle on the couch, eat ice cream, and watch soap operas; According to Alec that is.

Even with Alec slowing being educated about such Mundane things it was still a sight to see for Magnus when he had entered the loft to hear Bruno Mars latest hit on the stereo while the dark haired Shadowhunter swayed his hips slightly, mumbling the lyrics. They seemed to have a little more to go before Alec felt comfortable enough to belt out the song.  
Magnus sighed softly and leaned against the counter with that fond smile on his face, the one only for Alec when he did something the warlock found was cute.

He let the man go a few more seconds with his dignity before coughing loudly and interrupted his moment. “No matter how much I’d like to just watch you dancing Izzy wanted me to send a message.”

Alec literally jumped higher than Magnus had ever seen as he turned and blushed embarrassed. “M-Magnus! God how long have you been there?”

Said man smirked and walked up closer to Alec and leaned up a little. “Long enough.”

Alec groaned and settled into his embarrassment before he pouted out his lips and looked back up at the warlock. “So, what was this thing Izzy wanted to tell me?”

Magnus sighed and rested his hands atop Alec’s shoulders with a strained smile. “She said your mother is coming into town.”

The Shadowhunter groaned and rolled his eyes, probably imagining what the woman would say when they came face to face once again. “What does she want now.” His words were more of a statement than a question, no one would be able to figure Maryse out, not even Robert had been perfect at such a skill. It hadn’t been long ago that Maryse cursed Alec for being an embarrassment, he wasn’t to keen on talking to her anytime soon.

Magnus’ smile was strained but the affection was there in his eyes as he looked up at Alec. “You know we could always make an excuse to ignore her, actually I know exactly what we could do. I would be introducing you to another mundane thing and we can avoid your devil of a mother.”

Alec looked down and processed what the man had said before he made a small note to nod and make an idea digesting smile. “Okay, what is it we will be doing?”  
Magnus gave a wicked smile before humming happily. “Oh boy do you have a day coming for you, I want to take you to Pride, I used to go when they first started the movement in the last century. It has gotten a lot more support now and is actually quite fun. I haven’t been in 15 years give or take.”

Alec got a little lost and cocked his head a little. “Pride? Why is it called Pride, what is it?”

Magnus smiled warmly and looked at Alec, he still wasn’t sure if Alec would be on board especially since he had only come out more than a few months ago. “It’s for people like us, so we can be proud of who we are, even if others aren’t.”  
Alec got even more confused because of course the poor boy had never been told that there were others out there like him, ‘as gay as the rainbow itself’. “Alexander, it’s for people who are gay, bisexual, trans, the who shebang.”

The Shadowhunter’s eyes finally lite up with recognition before he then furrowed his eye brows. “Wait how many people go to these types of things?”

Magnus continued smiling as he had, seeing Alec learning about things was the warlock’s favorite past time. “because of where we live I’d say thousands.”

Alec blinked in surprise and he gaped a little. “Really? Thousands?”

The Shadowhunter didn’t seem so convinced which was okay, Magnus never had a problem comforting the man about these things. “Yes Alexander, thousands. There are a lot of people just like you and I, so many.”

Alec was still having a hard time at processing this but he looked as equally curious and excited. “I want to go,” he started but realized how enthusiastic he sounded and blushed “, I mean just because I have to know these things as a head of an institute, we are protecting-.”

“Alec, its alright for you to want these kinds of things, you are gay dating a very handsome bisexual warlock, might I add. No one will say anything and if they do then ignore those insensible idiots.” Magnus cupped Alec’s cheek and leaned up to kiss him lightly.

Alec looked a bit uncomfortable about doing this for himself but as Magnus spoke he felt himself relax a little. “You’re right.”

The warlock seemed pleased with himself and he smiled. “I usually am.”

“Okay no need to stroke your ego.” Alec chuckled and smiled as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

“You could always stroke something else.” Magnus propped himself up a little and rested his nose against the others.

Alec turned a shade of pink and closed his eyes for a second to compose himself. “Magnus! Such a pervert.”

Magnus pouted and wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck. “What? When you have tried something as delectable as you I don’t expect anyone not to ever have enough, not that I would ever share that is, so I guess you’re stuck with just believing me.”

One thing Alec had noticed as the two had began dating is Magnus had a tendency to either mouth his blunt opinions or rant, currently he was doing a bit of both and it set Alec on fire. “Enough of your sexy talk, we were still talking about my mom and Izzy, is it just going to be us going?”

Magnus seemed to snap out of it and he gasped. “Yes, we should let a few others tag along. Raphael might come and Catarina definitely would join us.”

Alec smiled fondly as Magnus seemed to already begin making plans and expectations in his mind. “Sounds like a great idea Mags.”

As the warlock ranted he spun his head up as Alec called him by his favorite nick name, he smiled happily. “You know I love when you call me that.”

“Thus, why I call you as such.” The Shadowhunter leaned down a little and pressed an innocent kiss to the man’s cheek.  
\--  
A few days after suggesting they go to Pride, Maryse finally made it back to New York, she was as fierce as always even if she wasn’t as discriminating about Alec and Magnus’ relationship. The two had already made plans for tomorrow from early in the morning to the end of the evening. Izzy had said she would help Alec get ready the day of and even said she would join them for Simons sake, who was also attending. Even if Izzy and Simon were in an amazing relationship Simon was still Bisexual, having dated Raphael, and even admitted that he had attended Pride before when he had first come out.

Alec would never say but he was less nervous having Simon and Izzy there for emotional support because even though Magnus was his plus one, the man was way too confident for him to confide in with the nerves of being with people like him.  
When the day of Pride came finally, Alec was forced to sit as Izzy painted the colors of the rainbow onto his cheeks, he had told her she didn’t have to but it was evidently ‘not up for argument’ and so he sat there trying to text Magnus little cute messages like heart eye. Alec knew what made the warlock weak in the knees, one being heart eyes and a kissy face.

“Alec stay still and stop texting Magnus about how hot and cool you think he is.” Izzy stressed and grabbed his face in her hand so she could move it straight ahead again.

Alec blushed and pouted but stayed still again. “I wasn’t saying how cool he ways, maybe the hot part.”

Izzy smiled and looked her brother in the eyes with fondness in her eyes. “You guys are so adorable. I said it before but I’ll say it again, I’m so proud of you Alec.”

He smiled shyly and avoided the look in her eyes because of how much raw emotions there was in them, that was Izzy for you though. “Thanks, Iz.”

She mirrored his smile and finished up before letting go and moving away. “Alright, you’re all set, but big brother, I know about your fetish with black but please wear some colors, it’s Pride not a funeral.”

Even if what she had said could’ve been an insult to his clothing choices he was too excited to care and just went with a roll of the eyes. “I’ll try to meet your standards.”

She laughed and placed her hands on her hips. “At least you won’t have to meet Magnus’ standards, he has them higher than me.”

Alec smiled at the mention of his boyfriend and hummed softly. “I am very aware of his standards.”

Izzy smirked at the not so purposeful inuendo and nodded. “I’m sure you do.”

He just gave her a look before rolling his eyes and standing up. “Alright out, I have to change into clothes colorful enough for you.”  
\--  
After everyone at the institute was ready, Alec sent Magnus a text letting him know they could leave. Alec had ended up on settling for his lightest pants that had faded to a gray, he had also put on a purple v neck that Magnus had once mentioned looked ‘quite delicious’ on him. Izzy put approval on the outfit before he left his room so he was sure his man would like it as well.

They met up at the actual location where Pride would take place, when Alec, Izzy, and Simon got there, there was already quite a lot of people hanging out and chatting, getting numbers, and laughing. It was a very new experience for Alec and he was spending time taking in so many people with the colors Izzy had painted on his face and many more different colors he had never learned about before. Everything was almost beautiful.

It got better when he saw Magnus and his posy within the corner of his eyes. He smiled and rushed up to them before leaning down to kiss Magnus, normally he was against public affection but these people were just like him. If anything, they would cheer him on or at least he supposed.

Magnus was just as surprised but definitely pleased as he kissed back. “I should take you to these things more, maybe I’ll be able to kiss you more that way.”

Alec blushed lightly and rubbed at his neck which the warlock only found enduring. “I mean, it’s okay here, there are so many people like us. It’s not like the institute.”

Magnus smiled in understanding and tested out the waters by going up and kissing Alec this time. “Then we will definitely go to more things where we can be like this.”

After their romantic greeting Raphael was caught waving at Simon who smiled at him in acknowledgement, Catarina on the other hand smiled at the two men giving public affection, she was very fond of Alec for some odd reason; Although when he thought about it wasn’t odd at all, Alec was a very likable person once you got to know him, Shadowhunter or not.

“So, what exactly do we do now that were here?” Alec being new to this was the first to ask.

Cat chuckled softly and walked closer to the two. “I guess Magnus didn’t tell you. We don’t exactly protest; those people are further up the road but its more like where everyone in the community can come together and remember that we fight as one.”

Alec seemed to grasp the concept and so he nodded and looked back at Magnus. “People protest?”

Magnus made a face and moved his head to the side a few times about how to explain it before Raphael bumped in and explained it for him. “Not everyone agrees that we should be Gay or whatever, much like the Clave. Protesters come to say mean words to us and say it’s against Gods will or some shit and we stand for our beliefs and that’s how Pride came to be.”

Magnus nodded at the explanation while Alec digested the explanation and bit his lip. “There are still people who don’t like us?”

Magnus came in to save the day this time and held Alec’s shoulders. “Don’t worry Alexander, its just idiots with bad taste holding posters, they won’t hurt you, besides we are all powerful creatures, they can’t touch us.”

“Okay.” Alec finally agreed and relaxed placing his hands on the warlock’s arms “, Lets enjoy our evening now, we came here to escape doom not run into more.”

Izzy clapped her hands twice and smiled. “I agree let’s enjoy this.”

Simon smiled sheepishly and wrapped his arm around Isabelle. “You heard the woman, let’s party a little bit, relax.”

Magnus hummed with approval and looked around through the carts lined up the street, there were food, beer, and dessert carts. “I don’t usually say this around crowds of Mundanes, but let’s go grab some beer, loosen up a bit. I know every one of us needs a bit of some down time, especially you mister head of the institute.”

Alec smiled slyly and bit his lip as Magnus leaned up and pecked at the mans lips. Catarina awed softly along with Izzy while Raphael rolled his eyes at the public affection. Magnus could feel the vampire’s irritation and flipped his middle finger which caused Simon to snort.

Once the two pulled away Alec slowly opened his eyes and Magnus made a soft purr within his throat before fully pulling away from his boyfriend. “Alright no more kisses until you try some New York vender beer.”

Alec chuckled under his breath while Raphael continued to make weird noises of irritation; although in reality the vampire wasn’t as irritated as he wanted to seem. “I’m okay with that.”

Isabelle smiled warmly at the two love birds as they slowly moved to the nearest vender selling some liquid courage. “Magnus, my brother and you are too cute together.”

Magnus sashayed a bit, his eyes moving towards the tan girl. The warlock had always found it quite peculiar that while Alec was so pale, Izzy had a nice sun kissed tan to her skin; however, Magnus didn’t mind, his man looked great with his pale complexion, it brought out his blue eyes.

After Magnus and Izzy had bribed all of the others to at least one glass of courage they decided to walk around the streets, mostly for those who had never been, a first experience was always special.

Magnus watched Alec with a fondness in his eyes as the Shadowhunter took everything in, he was amazed by almost everything. Even if the man had gotten used to a few of the mundane things, being out in the city was never quite the same as just seeing it.  
“Magnus, this is amazing. I mean the world could do without the weird intoxicated ones but I don’t see how we thought this was a complete bore.” Alec finally looked at the warlock, his excitement and enthusiasm was that of a kid with candy.

“Well, you Shadowhunter’s have been known for your very unopen mindedness.” Magnus scoffed and Alec rolled his eyes at the slight insult, he didn’t argue with the warlock however because he knew that the statement was entirely true.

In a much more hushed voice Alec looked at his boyfriend and bit his lip. “You’ve got to show me more mundane things when we get back.”  
Magnus smirked, his eyes glazing over with a look not as innocent as before, the moment was shot though when Raphael snorted and looked at the two as if deeply amused by their awful attempts at flirting.  
\--  
It was several hours later that things became to feel very mundane to everyone, there is only so much one can take before it got old. Alec was still amazed by everything but he wanted to go home, go take a shower and curl up with Magnus and the Chairman as they did every night lately. The day had served its purpose though, the Lightwood siblings had forgotten all about the disaster of a mother possibly waiting back at the institute.

“I’m pretty sure at least 6 people have groped my butt today.” Alec stated humorlessly.

Izzy found it hilarious however and burst into a fit of giggles as Magnus did the same. “Alexander dear, I’m not surprised in the least, you have a very fine butt.”

“You would know.” Simon commented as he pointed a neutral stare at all three of them.

“Oh of course I know, Sheldon.” Magnus sent a wink to Simon along with his smirk.

Alec turned red, even if the man wasn’t as innocent when the two had first met he was not immune to the warlock’s flirtatious advances. “Guys I’m right here!”

Izzy patted Alec’s shoulder and wrapped her arms around her brother. “Alec loosen up, you know we like to tease you.”

Said man rolled his eyes for probably for the one hundredth time that night, Catarina pushed into the conversation. “Stop teasing Alec guys, he’s way to innocent for that.”

Magnus gave her a pointed look that said otherwise and snorted loudly as Alec only blushed harder. “Nope, we’re getting out of here. Simon take care of my sister. Cat, Raphael, it was very nice to see you again under more delightful circumstances.”  
\--  
Everyone had finally said their goodbyes and Alec had promised Izzy he’d come by in the morning to see their mother. Magnus and Alec were by themselves back at the loft, Chairman was meowing loudly as they walked about trying to setting for the evening. Alec had paint to get off his face and Magnus taught him that night how to use makeup remover for the first time instead of scraping his face off with water and soap.

Alec grumbled through the whole ordeal claiming that with a snap of his fingers Magnus could magic the paint away. The warlock just stood confidently next to him as he took his own make up off.

“You know it’s much more satisfying to take my own make up off than to just whisk it away.”

“Like your long hot showers, I presume.” Alec stated as he took off the last bit of paint and grabbed his toothbrush from the sink where he always left it.

“You are correct, its very...pleasing. especially after a long day.” The warlock hummed with a content edge in his throat.

“Was today a long day?” Alec asked softly as he paused before putting the toothbrush into his mouth and stared at the man waiting for an answer.

“Yeah, it was. In a good way though. Did you like going out with everyone?” Magnus was just as curious as Alec about the thoughts of today.

“I really enjoyed it, more than I thought I would actually.” Alec admitted with a slur as he finished brushing his teeth and faced his boyfriend “, but I’m happy we’re finally back home.”

From everything he had said Magnus only smiled and stared at the man he had enjoyed slowing falling in love with, even now he still enjoyed very minute of it. “Home.”

Alec returned the smiled before grabbing Magnus hand softly. “Come on, lets get some sleep. You know Mother wants to see me tomorrow.”

Magnus grumbled but started moving towards the bedroom. “Let’s not think or talk about your mother tonight. I have you all to myself tonight.”

 

“Alright all-knowing Magnus Bane.” Alec teased lightly before falling into their shared bed.

“So sassy,” Magnus murmured before he smiled once again, that one smile that conveys so much emotion, the one only Alec gets to see when they are at home. “I love you Alexander.”

“I love you too Mags.” Their emotions reflected in each other’s eyes.

It wasn’t long before they had both fallen asleep, arms wrapped around one another, and Chairman curled right above their heads just like every night.

Alec Lightwood could certainly get used to these Mundane things.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
